


Love at first order

by Yakitorii



Series: BJYX in Delivery Boy x Motorcycle Racer AU [1]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute Xiao Zhan, Delivery Boy Xiao Zhan, Flirty Wang Yi Bo, Jian Guo being a mama bear, Jian Guo walking Xiao Zhan, M/M, Motorcycle Racer Wang Yi Bo, Xiao Zhan walking Jian Guo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: “Hello ! I’m Xiao Zhan, thank you for ordering at JianGuo’s and thank you for your patience ! Here is your order, we hope you’ll enjoy it.”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: BJYX in Delivery Boy x Motorcycle Racer AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181387
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	Love at first order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argus_Persa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argus_Persa/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Argus !!!!

After a whole day at the tracks, Wang Yibo refuses to go out and eat.

Don’t even talk about cooking for himself, he has been surviving on instant noodles when delivery or eating out hasn’t been an option. But after this long and hard day, Yibo refuses to move from his apartment. Food will come to him or he will starve.

Because the tracks are out of the way and far from the city so as not to endanger people or perturb them with noise, one has to drive back to the city to buy food. Or order on the app and get it delivered straight on the tracks.

Yibo always tries not to make the delivery persons have to drive out to the tracks. It’s too far just for one meal. That’s why, when he spends lunch at the tracks, he’ll either survive on instant noodles in the breakroom or some generous soul - which rarely happens - shares their order with him.

He hasn’t ever had a filling meal there since he has tried out and made it to being a competition racer. He indulges himself only in the evening for dinner.

But today, he is too lazy and too tired to go out and grab a good meal. Delivery will do for now. It’s not like it’s the first time.

Now. What to eat ?

Yibo checks the different options on his app and one intrigues him.

What does “deliver on time if order 30 minutes early” mean ? And the working hours ! Why is this service only open for lunch hour and diner hour ? And why are there so few quantities available ? What about the card ? Why is there no option on what to order ?

Morbidly curious, Yibo selects that place and orders one of each dish presented.

Well, it’s not like he can’t afford to order something else if this flops. But he wants to know what will happen and what he will get from this suspicious place.

Several scenarios play in his head as he fills out the form and pays.

Maybe the restaurant is a high end one ? But then, there are only a few ratings. Which are the highest…

Maybe the ratings have come from friends of the owner ?

Whatever. Yibo will have his answers soon. He’ll just have to ask the delivery person.

And as written on the app, Yibo gets his order half an hour later.

The bell rings around the flat. Yibo cautiously but still curiously makes his way towards his door. He anticipates anything and everything but when he opens the door, he feels both disappointed and pleasantly surprised.

He is disappointed because his mental scenarios - that have got wilder and wilder - prove to be wrong. It’s neither of them.

And he is pleasantly surprised because the delivery man is the most beautiful one he has ever seen.

He almost wants to call him a delivery boy as the other is wearing oversized clothes and fit jeans. So cute.

And the smile ! So brilliant.

Yibo is reduced to one mindset. He wants to see this person every day of his life.

“Hello ! I’m Xiao Zhan, thank you for ordering at _JianGuo’s_ and thank you for your patience ! Here is your order, we hope you’ll enjoy it.”

Saying so, this Xiao Zhan, oh beautiful and handsome Xiao Zhan, proffers a knitted bag containing delicious smelling food.

“Please put all the dirty dishes back in the bag when you are finished, we’ll come back and get it when you confirm you’re done on the app.”

With a little bow and a cute smile, Xiao Zhan waits for Wang Yibo to take the delivery from his hands. However, the racer doesn’t make any move and keeps staring at him. Xiao Zhan doesn’t know what to do as this is the first time a client hasn't immediately taken their order and closed the door on his face.

Confused, Xiao Zhan exchanges a look with JianGuo who is at his feet.

JianGuo looks back at him unimpressed.

Seeing no help from there, Xiao Zhan pouts back at Yibo.

The racer chokes a little when he is confronted with the pout.

_How can such a tall man be so cute ?!_

Clearing his throat, Yibo reaches forward to take the bag.

“Hello, I’m Wang Yibo. Thank you for delivering this for me.”

He puts one hand under the bag of food and the other on top of Xiao Zhan’s hands.

“May I ask who is the chef I can thank for the meal ?”

Taken aback by the physical contact, Xiao Zhan sputters and blushes as he lowers his head in embarrassment.

Yibo sees him flustered and fears he has made the other one uncomfortable. He’s on the edge of taking back his hands and severing contact when the other looks up from underneath his long lashes.

Arg. Yibo’s heart suffers this coy attack. He feels it skip a beat then race at the same speed he does when he's on the racing tracks.

Then, Xiao Zhan bites his lower lip in nervousness and Yibo experiences a sudden lightheadedness from the way all his blood suddenly rushes down from his brain to some other parts of him.

_Let me bite those cute pouty lips for you, BaoBao._

“Umm… I made them myself… I hope it’s alright…”

_Homemade cooking by this gorgeous man !!! How lucky ~_

Yibo rushes to reassure the man that he is more than fine with the food.

“No problem ! It’s really alright !”

Ah. That’s why the app offers so few options ! Yibo feels extremely jealous of all the other people that have tasted his future boyfriend’s cooking before him.

“Then the name _JianGuo’s_ , where does it come from ?”

Hearing the question, Xiao Zhan emits a small and joyous giggle. It has been a joke at first but then JianGuo has decided to accompany him on all his deliveries so he feels the name is appropriate.

“JianGuo is my cat. She is here.”

Following the other man’s downward gesture, Yibo makes eye contact with the small cat at their feet.

This JianGuo aggressively looks up at him. The cat seems to be ready to attack... 

Hmm. Time to test an hypothesis.

Cats are territorial after all, and Yibo can understand. But JianGuo will have to share Xiao Zhan with him because Yibo will stay in his life now that their paths have crossed.

“Ah so this handsome and cute chef is hiding behind this kitty. Understandable. If I had known sooner that not only is the delivery man cute but the chef and owner is also cute, I would have ordered and eaten with you every day.”

Yibo ramps up the flirting, observing both Xiao Zhan and JianGuo’s reactions.

Oh what a good look on him !

Xiao Zhan’s eyes have gone all teary from the heat on his face. Having this handsome and broad shouldered stranger praise him makes him feel flattered and shy. He wants to step forward to hide his flaming red face in the other's broad shoulder. He wants to feel the other's big hands on his lower back. He wants to feel those strong arms around him.

While Xiao Zhan is mentally flailing around not knowing how to respond to Yibo, JianGuo is busy hissing and spitting in annoyance at the racer. She wants to claw his face to make him stop staring at her baby. She wants to bite his ankles to make him step further away from her kit. She wants to make her Xiao Zhan forget about this potential mate.

Yibo feels proud of himself. As he has suspected, JianGuo is feeling threatened by him flirting with Xiao Zhan. Just like a mama bear, the short cat wants to protect her young. As for said man, he really looks lovely all flushed and teary-eyed. It makes Yibo want to do some inappropriate things to him.

“Why don’t you both come in and eat with me ? It’s getting late and if you have to come back just to get the dishes, it’s better if you’re already here. Right ?”

Yibo suggests with a knowing glance down at JianGuo. It is getting late and the streets aren’t as well illuminated as people want. JianGuo is worried for Xiao Zhan. But to spend more time here ? In this interloper’s lair ? That’s like directly feeding my bok choy that I earnestly cultivated with all my sweat and energy to this pig !

JianGuo lets out a loud growl as her fur stands on end. She will claw down this boy !

Xiao Zhan turns his worry-filled eyes down to his cat at the loud noise.

“JianGuo ? What is it ? Are you alright ?”

The man crouches down to touch her and soothes her.

“But we already ate. And I don’t want to impose.”

Xiao Zhan answers Yibo from his position, just letting his doe eyes look at the other man’s face.

“That’s fine, I’m inviting you. There’s no imposing. And you can always come in and watch some TV or something. I also have a computer.”

Playing with JianGuo’s ears, Xiao Zhan weighs the pros and cons of staying. On one hand, he wants to get to know this man. On the other hand, he doesn’t know him at all. He’s just a paying client. What to do ?

Sensing his dilemma, JianGuo makes the decision for him. She prefers for him to be safe than out there with all those dangerous people. Even if she has to stand this suitor putting the moves on her kitten.

JianGuo plops herself down on the sofa and turns her back on them. Hah. She’ll just begin by claiming all this as her new territory, that would teach him. She turns her ears back towards them to keep a careful watch on their situation. If this man does anything that makes Xiao Zhan feel ill at ease, she’ll turn him into her midnight snack.

“JianGuo ! You can’t just go in and make yourself at home like that ! It’s not your territory ! Girl, come back here ! JianGuo ! JianGuo ! Don’t ignore me !”

Xiao Zhan stands up in surprise at his cat’s actions and twists his long sleeves with his fingers. He offers his apologies towards their host. It looks like they’ll stay for the night…

Wang Yibo feels gleeful. Time to enact his plan. His future boyfriend is staying the night but he has to make sure not to be too forward and scare him off.


End file.
